


The Man Who Can't Be Moved [Hidan|Modern!AU]

by Zuliet



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	The Man Who Can't Be Moved [Hidan|Modern!AU]

                                                                           

               He woke up a little dazed, stretching his arm across the large bed, his subconscious once again hunting for your small frame. His bare hand yearned to connect with the bare flesh of your stomach or back from your shirt riding up in your sleep. But you weren’t there. He cracked open his violet eyes to stare at the spot you should be occupying. The spot where your warmth should have been absorbed by the sheets. The spot where you should be lying in your anime cosplay pyjamas that he made fun of, but secretly thought them cute. The spot that had sat vacant for nearly a month due to his own stupidity.  A painful loneliness crept through his chest and he could hear your voice as last month's scene played out.

 

_The female solicitor was a seductive one. Knocking on the door to your and Hidan's apartment and selling some ridiculous product that no one in their right mind would buy.  She seduced her way right into your home while you were out.  Hidan tried to push her away, saying that he had a girlfriend, whatever she was selling and she needed to get the fuck out. She just happened to kiss him when you walked in. To him she was just some whore, but to you - she was the third person he had cheated on you with in the two years the two of you had been together._

_"Again, Hidan?!" you squeaked, dropping the grocery bags on the floor. "Are you that much of a dumbass?! That's it! I'm leaving!"_

_"What! Wait! [Name]! No! Don’t leave!" he panicked, shoving away the ridiculous whore and going over to try and stop you as you headed towards the bedroom. "It's not what it looked like!"_

_"I don't want to hear it, Hidan," you hissed, gathering your clothes into a bag. "I'm leaving. We're over. End of story." He watched as you finished gathering your things and walked out the door.  He tried to stop you, to explain, but you wouldn't hear it and so you were gone. Just like that._

 

               Hidan sighed, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed you back, and so he got dressed, grabbed his sleeping bag and headed out the door with words on cardboard, a picture, a sleeping bag and a watch. He went to the corner where the two of you first met. He set out the sleeping bag, laid on it and, since it was three in the morning, went back to sleep dreaming of how the two of you first met.

_You were walking across the street, a laptop and coffee in your hands. You were a college student. Suddenly you bumped into some one, making them curse loudly and your coffee spill everywhere._

_"Fuck! Why don’t you –" started the person.  You looked up to meet the violet eyes of a very attractive guy who looked your age._

_“Oh – I –”you stuttered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “I – I’m sorry. I should’ve –”_

_“No, it’s my own damn fault. I should have been fucking paying attention to where the hell I was going,” he rushed, cutting you off as he helped you up._

_“Sorry about your shirt,” you said blushing, noticing the shirt he was wearing had a large stain down it.  He looked down at his shirt then back at you with a shrug._

_“Nah, it’s fine.  Is your laptop ok?” You turned it over, looking at it, it seemed dry.  You nodded at him,_

_“Yep, it’s good.”A smirk grew on the guy’s face._

_“Well then – let me fucking get you another coffee.” Before you could protest he had you by the wrist, dragging you into a nearby cafe._

_“I’m [Name], by the way,” you stated once you and he were seated._

_“Hidan,” he proudly beamed back.  You smiled and blushed with a nod.  And that was the start of your long, complicated relationship._

               Hidan woke up when the sun peeked over the buildings, glaring in his eyes.

               “Fuck,” he groaned, “that’s bright.” Hidan sat up and looked around, people were here and there; cars were already in a traffic jam on the road, people starting their day early.  He grabbed his sign, held your picture and began the long process of hunting for you on the streets.

               His friends found him later, and tried to take him home – until they saw the desperation in his eyes.  He stayed there all night, even when the police tried to force him away but he wouldn’t go.

               “I’ve got to stand my ground, even if it rains or snows!” he grumbled, “if she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.” And so he sat, searching face after face. 

              

Minutes turned into hours,

               hours into days,

                               days into weeks,

                                              and weeks into months.

                                                             Months began to add up. 

                                                                                                           Nine.

                                                                                                           Nine months to be exact. 

              

               Nine months he sat there and looked for you, waiting for you.  His friends had to force him away to shower and eat. On the first day of the ninth month reporters came to get the scoop on ‘The Man Who Can’t Be Moved.’

 

               You turned on the TV and paused at the face on the screen.

               “This man has been sitting on this Yugakure street corner for nine months. We’re here to get the scoop!” the reporter woman said chipperly. “So they call you ‘The Man Who Can’t Be Moved,’ why is that?  What compels you to sit here, even in weather like this?  Why are you still here? Why haven’t you left?” All variations of the same question carefully twisted to seem like she was being proactive.

               “Her – I’m fucking waiting for her,” he mumbled numbly. “She’ll come.  I sure as hell know she will! And when she does I’m going to fucking make sure she knows how Jashin damned sorry I am, then I’ll never fucking letting her go. Fucking ever!” The reporter was going to ask more, but her and her group were ushered away by the police.

               You paused, rewound, and replayed it, at least, ten times.  You knew that corner he was sitting at, you knew that news stand he was in front of.  He was waiting – for you? You stared at his pink face, at the expression carved on his features and the pain engrained in his eyes.

               “Hidan,” you whispered, “my big, perverted, dirty mouthed lug.” Slowly, you got up, shrugged on a jacket and grabbed your purse.  You were going for a little bike ride down town.

 

               Hidan stared at the passing faces hoping that, maybe if you didn’t mean to, you’d see him on the news and you’d come running to corner because you’d know it’s all for you.  He glanced around then at his phone, _6 O’clock December 15_ , then went back to shivering.  They didn’t get snow often, but when they did it was always bad.  This was one of the bad, snowy winters where the earth was blanketed by an eight inch accumulation of snow.

               A bike whizzed by him, a familiar scent on its tail wind tickled his nose – your perfume.  His mind went a little crazy at the thought that it could be you.  Suddenly, there was a dry, fuzzy warmth around him.

               “Are you stupid or something?” scolded a familiar voice, a melodic one to his ears. “Are you trying to contract pneumonia, dumb-dumb?” Hidan slowly turned and looked up until his violet eyes connected with yours.

               “[Name],” he whispered, then leapt up and wrapped his arms around you, trapping you in a bear hug. “[Name].” He buried his face in your hair and held you tightly.

               “Hidan – you big dumby,” you mumbled hugging him back.  You missed this; missed the familiarity, his warmth, his scent. You smiled to yourself.

               “I’m sorry, [Name], what happened – I should have fucking explained earlier. It wasn’t my fu-” You giggled some, causing him to stop. “What?”

               “Kakuzu explained while he bitching about you,” you said then the two of you chuckled together.

               “So – will you go back out with me?” he asked, you nodded.

               “Of course, but you better not cheat on me again – I love you, Hida-kun.”

               “I won’t,” he said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss you. “I love you too.”


End file.
